Living with a neko
by WindChibi
Summary: Finding a neko wasn't what Alfred was expecting to do when he was coming home.Although silent and cold when they first met, Arthur starts warming up to the American.This is a look at their life as they try to live together.I don't own Hetalia nor the songs.Leave a review :3? AlfredxNeko!Arthur
1. Meeting a neko

This is probably the only story (up until now at least) that has a lot of description and less dialogue.

I hope you'll like this too~ (^.^)

And I'll apologise in advance for the beginning and he poor "soundboard" I used and the (probably) too many time skips. Scuze :( ./Wind-Chan out!

* * *

"Go away!", I growled at one of the humans that was blocking my way.

"You're not going anywhere, you freak!", he yelled and threw a punch to my face.

"I'm not going back!", I shouted and side-stepped the punch."Gah!"

"Come with us and everything will be alright.", the other one smirked while holding a slightly bloody knife.

"Never!", I roared and holding my arm I began to run again.

"Shoot it!", the hunter ordered and I heard a gun go off then felt searing pain."It slowed down!"

"I'm not giving up!", I said through gritted teeth.

"Shoot it again!", she commanded again and I was hit a second time.

"Just let me alone...", I mumbled running as fast as I could while holding my arm.

"You won't escape...", they chorused and followed me close behind."...subject 3ngl nd."

"Shut the bloody hell up!", I retorted but my body locked mid-jumping over a hole when I felt the collar around my neck vibrate with what I knew it was electricity. The last thing my mind registered before going blank was falling into the blasted hole.

~Meanwhile in a nearby park, P.O.V:Alfred~

"Shot thru the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name~", I sang cheerfully on my way home.

**_BANG!_**

Curiously I took my headphones off my head listened carefully.

_**BANG!**_

I heard the sound again and some voices accompanied by the sounds of steps then everything went silent. I put my headphones around my neck and went where the noise came from. it led me to...

"A hole?", I asked myself and stopped before falling in."Hello?"

From the hole came a low growl. Using my hero-ness (it's a real word!) I got out of the hole a cat...person. I think Kiku called it a neko or something like that. It was breathing slowly, too slow to be normal, and covered in all kind of bruises and seemed to be in pain. A lot of pain.

"Hey.", I whispered softly but it didn't respond."Better take you home before you get any worse."

At a closer look "it" was a he. He had dirty-blonde hair and pale skin. And big eyebrows. He was wearing next to nothing save for a pair of tattered shorts.

Ten minutes later I was at home with the cat-teen in the living-room, on the couch bandaged. He still didn't wake up but seemed to have calmed down.

It was an hour later when I was making a sandwich that I heard the neko stir and groan which made me go check on him.

"Hi.", I greeted him with a small smile and I was rewarded with the most beautiful emerald-green eyes."You okay?"

"Grrr...", he growled and his eyes seemed to be green with a tinge od red making them seem like they had a light brown hue. Maybe the light.

"Where am I and how did I get here?", the teen suddenly pounced off of the couch and right on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Ack!", I gasped surprised."W-wait a minute!"

"Tell now! Now!", the cat barred his teeth.

"In my house, okay?! Jeez, can't you be a little more thankful?", I rolled my eyes trying not to think how close he is to my face.

"How did I get here?", the neko continued to growl getting even closer if that was possible, our noses touching now.

"I took you home! I found you in a hole and thought of taking care of you!", I retorted starting to get annoyed.

"...", his eyes widened, the tinge changing to blue making them have a turquoise shade and jumped back on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly."Y-you git!"

"British, huh?", I hummed assuming the light is playing tricks on my eyes."Your...collar...had a little name plate wich read 3ngl nd but I can't really pronounce it so I'm calling you Iggy."

"Why...?", Iggy muttered and his eyes caught a yellowish shade of green, like atomic green only softer."I don't understand..."

"What?", I questioned not really understanding what he meant. It's in the nature of human's to take care of those who are in danger. Apparently not everyone's.

After that he didn't speak anymore. Days passed transforming in weeks then two months already went by. Our daily routine was simple: wake up, cook breakfast for both me and Iggy, leave it on the table in the living-room from where said teen will take it and return the empty dish, go to school and come back to find the neko napping on the couch. Also it seems that he "conquered" the living-room, glaring wordlessly at me every time he sees me passing by.

One night, when I came home late because of football practise, I found Iggy curled up in front of the TV watching a history show. He looked at it so interested, like he couldn't look away, like he was in a trance.

Besides these little things (the TV also became a part of the routine) I understood that the "light" that was playing tricks on my eyes wasn't a light actually but the cat's eyes. Blue tinge (turquoise shade) meant fear, red tinge (brown shade) meant anger, yellow tinge (atomic green shade) meant confusion, light green meant happiness and dark green meant sadness. the colors were like a code for his emotions.

It was on a Sunday morning , three months after we "met", that everything changed. When I woke up I saw him next to my bed, watching me curiously (up until now he slept in the living room on the couch). Ignoring him but also keeping an eye on him I went through my morning routine, then in the kitchen to make something to eat. Iggy followed me then sat at the table.

"Foods ready.", I sighed and put the dish in front of him.

"...Thanks.", he muttered lowly and started to eat.

"Huh? You're welcome.", I smiled and sat down to eat.

After that he followed me back in the living-room glaring at me when I sat down on the couch but curled up on the far end (which wasn't very far and let a small space between us). I turned on the gaming station to play some games. After I got bored of the singleplayer games I chose a multiplayer one.

"Wanna play Iggy?", I asked pointing to the second controller.

"Hm...?", the neko purred sleepily and looked at me with a half-opened eye."...Name's Arthur."

"Play?", I repeated but Arthur shook his head no."Okay."

I continued to play but I wasn't paying attention but I was still winning (Wind-chan:Happens to me too XD.).So his name is Arthur? Interesting. I wonder why that name plate spelt "3ngl nd" ...England...British? Huh... I sense a headache coming.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Want one?", I paused the game and looked at Arthur."Arthur?"

"...", said teen's eyes snapped open suddenly, taking a light green and atomic green shade."...No. I don't want."

I went into the kitchen to make me a lemonade and to heat some milk for Iggy. When I got back I was surprised to see that he was trying to use the controller, one of his ears was standing upright and the other one flat against his head and his tail moving around.

"I got your milk.", I said and took a seat next to him.

"Meow!", Iggy shouted and dropped the controller, his ears and tail standing upright and stiff.

"Sorry for scaring ya. Didn't mean to.", I smiled and handed him his drink.

"Thanks.", the neko mumbled and took a sip, his body relaoxing."Honey?"

"Yep. It's my favorite.", I nodded happy that he liked it."Now do you want to play?"

"No.", the cat purred and after putting the glass on the coffee table he curled up next to me.

"Do you want to know something funny?", I hummed and started to pet his head."I never told you my name. I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"Nice name.", Arthur said and pushed his head against my hand.

We spent the rest of the day like this, eventually going to sleep. Before I drifted off I saw Arthur make himself comfortable at my feet on the bed.

* * *

Cliffhanger! 'Cause I'm evil. Truth to be told I wanted to post something new and I decided to cut this in half. The other half should be up later although it will be shorter because there isn't much left.


	2. Time, arguments and one heck of a wish

Hello world! Fortunately I'm not dead!...yet. So yeah, I'm sorry for saying later and posting so late (school's in the way) but I'm back now! For a few days maybe then it's back to wake up, eat while writing homework, prepare and go to school, come from school, eat and sleep then repeat. Anyway! I hope you won't bite my head off *swallows nervously* And if you're wondering about the song Alfred is singing in the first chapter at the beginning of his part is "You give love a bad name" by Bon Jovi and what Arthur is singing in this chapter is "Oh sweet England" by Bobby Moore.

Sorry for the many author notes in the chapter but...dunno. I had to? Something like that.

Six alerts and a fave? Thanks! *squeals* Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate it! *mumbles* Mainly because I don't really get these...*back to happy self* BUT! I'm very happy :D! I hope I won't let you down with the other half and maybe (..._maybe_...probably sure) next chapters (although they may be late).../Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Dammit I'm late!", I yelled after I saw the time on the clock (8:13 AM) and jumped out of my bed and accidentally kicking Iggy off."Sorry!"

I ran to my bathroom getting ready for school when a smell came in from the kitchen and despite popular belief it wasn't a nice one. It smelled like something was being burnt and not cooked. Speeding up even more I went in the kitchen to see a disaster. Arthur was in the middle of the room with a bowl in his paws covered in flour and what seemed to be liquid dough (kind of like for the pancakes) from head to toe seemingly startled. To top it all I was 20 minutes late for school and hungry.

"You burnt oil?!", I sighed exasperated when I saw the pan."And what's this mess?!"

"I-", Artie tried to explain but I cut him off, too annoyed and mad to care.

"Clean this mess before I get home.", I grumbled and left for school already half an hour late and yes it took 10 extra minutes for the rant and to scold that cat.

~Meanwhile back home, P.O.V.: Arthur~

I remained on my spot trembling slightly before I broke down into loud, pitiful sobs. I looked at my reflection in the metal bowl I was holding and saw multiple little paths made by my tears on my flour covered cheeks.

Not wanting to anger Alfred even more I started to slowly clean the mess I made (my sorry excuse of a breakfast) while my eyes kept changing shades. I knew I couldn't cook even if my life depended on it (Wind: You're not the only one. I accidentally burnt bread XD. Sorry but I had to put that here.) but I still tried to do something nice for him. Serves me right for being so foolish.

"I miss home so much...", I muttered to myself while sweeping the floor."Oh sweet England how we love..."

I sang softly and daydreaming while cleaning. After I finished I went to take a shower and clean myself careful not to make a mess on the way to the bathroom then plopped down on the couch with my ears flat against my head and my tail moving around weakly slowly falling asleep.

~After school ended, P.O.V.: Alfred~

All day long I felt awful for yelling at Arthur. He just wanted to help me but I overreacted. To make my day even worse, Mattie ditched me for that albino and football practise was canceled.

Slowly I opened the door to my apartment and was met with silence save for a low and constant mumble. Curiously I went in, just to see that the lights were off save for the TV in the living room. I made my way over there to see Artie on the couch sleeping soundly and to turn the TV off (leaving us in complete darkness and silence).

"I'm sorry, ya know?", I sighed and ran a hand through my hair."I didn't mean to shout at you."

After that I went to bed (unable to sleep) and looked at the white walls. So empty...So _lifeless_...

The days passed fairly smooth and transformed into weeks and before I knew a month went by. In this time we didn't talk to each other like we used to do in the first month. We were like an on/off couple (which we are totally not). And when we did get a chance to talk we would stare at each other awkwardly until one of us leaves the room.

Another two months passed and I was fed up so I went to Iggy, ready to demand some answers, but when he looked at me with his dark green eyes (which meant great sadness) I couldn't force the words out of my mouth so I gave up, working my courage up to talk to him in the morning.

"Hey Arthur.", I said when we were eating breakfast."You've never told me about yourself."

"Neither did you.", the neko sighed but kept his gaze low.

"You know a lot about myself!", I replied a little annoyed with his reply."You know I like football and practise, hate Math, have a brother from Canada named Matthew, am 17 years old, and dream to drive a car (Wind: Let's just say they (Al) talked about this in one of the time skips .). I know next to nothing about you!"

The teen went silent for a moment then started to speak softly. Against popular belief (...again...) his story wasn't an exaggerated one with sad stuff and the likes. He comes from a pretty normal family, has 4 siblings (Wind: Scotland, Wales and the twins Northern and Southern Ireland) and is the most British person to ever walk on this planet. He has been a punk neko in his younger years (he's now around 19) and has The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland's flag (Wind: Somebody tell me if I made a mistake here because I'm kind of confused . ) tattooed on his back which I still wonder how he got with all that fur. The neko told me that he also used to wear ear piercings but he kept losing them si he gave up on the idea.

"Wow... I never thought that about you...", I mumbled awestruck."It's incredible...but there's still...uh...um...the neko thing?"

"It was a fairy's fault. She put a spell on me and then I was like this.", Iggy explained."Uh. And your Romanian friend is really a vampire."

"Thanks...? I guess.", I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing seeing as me and my _friend _are constantly at each other's neck.

"I'm sorry for causing troubles.", the cat apologised and shook his head when I tried to interrupt him."I thought I could help you."

"No problem. I'm sorry ,too, for snapping.", I smiled and continued to eat my cereals.

"I want to come with you.", he mused out loud while sipping his milk.

"W-what?!", I squeaked and coughed, surprised by his idea."Why would you want to come with me to school?"

"Because I'm bloody bored here!", the neko rolled his eyes."I've been trapped into this house for what? Half a year?"

"Fine, you can come with me.", I responded, feeling guilty that I never took him somewhere."Go fet ready and we'll meet here in ten minutes."

After I said that he instantly ran off trying to stifle laughter and hide his smile. Huh... this should be interesting. No sooner I thought that and he was back dressed in my clothes and wearing a cap which hid his ears.

"We are good to go.", I chuckled and pointed at the door.

Twenty minutes or so later we were in front of the school waiting for the rest of the gang to show up.

"So...why are we standing there?", Arthur asked confused.

"Just wait and you'll see.", said with a smirk as I saw two figures approach us."First is Feliciano Vargas attack-hugging you. A loveable and air-headed idiot for most of the time but also sweet."

Poor Artie didn't have time to respond because right then Feli attack-hugged him and glued himself to the neko.

"Hi! You must be Al's new friend! Nice to meet you!", the Italian sang.

"Then here comes the always serious Ludwig Beilschmidt. even so he has a sweet and caring side showing up just around Feli."

Said Ludwig appeared a few moments later, facepalming when he saw the young Italian hugging the daily lights out of my friend.

"Feliciano, I know you're sweet and like to hug everyone but ,please, let him breath.", the German mumbled and tried to pry his friend off.

"And next is Lovino Vargas, Feli's twin. If you wouldn't see them together (so you could say they look the same) you wouldnt' say they are related. He has a big brother complex over Feliciano. Weird guy."

Right the older Italian came grumbling swears in both English and Italian under his breath.

"You stupid German bastard!", the older twin screeched at the top of his lungs."Stop touching my idiot twin!"

"And just about now Gilbert Beilschmidt ,Ludwig's borther, should show up with my brother, to laugh at his brother's misfortune. He's the kind of guy with you can hang around whenever you want and also the trickster. Loves to play pranks."

Running down the corridor was an albino, grinning like a madman, followed by another person walking at a more calm pace.

"Halo West! How's it going lil' bro? Everything's alright with little Feli?", the Prussian "kesese"-ed (I still can't understand how he can laugh like that).

"Can you please keep your voice down? Thanks Gil.", my brother suggested and patted the red-eyed teen's back, calming him down.

"There are two more persons that should be there any minute. They are Francis Bonnefoy ,the campus' most perverted teen, and a happy-go-lucky Spaniard by the name Antonio."

After I finished my sentence said teens walked down the hallway. The French teen was walking elegantly and had a straight posture like he was a model while the Spaniard was almost skipping towards us.

"Hola guys!", Antonio said excited and waved at us then attempted to hug Lovino which resulted in a punch to his face.

"Salut mes amis.", Francis greeted us and bowed in from of Arthur, took his hand and kissed it."nice to meet you."

"They are all...right? No more...you know..."friends"?", the English teen questioned confused (thankfully he found some of my unused contact lenses so they couldn't see the shades).

"Nope! We are all!", I laughed and patted his back to calm him down."I know they seem weird but we're just a bunch of teen having fun together."

"You really are odd...", the cat trailed off as he looked at everyone (Feli was finally pried off him by Ludwig)."As will be this ."

* * *

Sooo...Cliffhanger? Yeah...Next chapter will be a day of school (maybe from Artie's point of view) with the neko trying to survive it. This should be fun. I hope I'll have the next chapter up sooner. I hope...*sniffles* :'(.

Leave a review please~


	3. A day at school

Wind's Spirit: What's this? An update? Of course!*coughs*Sorry for not introducing myself first. I'm Wind's Spirit. Like...uh..her spirit! You get the idea, 'cause you're smart (from what Wind told me). Why am I here instead of her? *quickly looks behind then back at reader* Well...She's still recovering from the almost heart attack she had. No, it's nothing serious. She just almost fainted when she saw 2 fave's and 4 follows the next day XD.

I'm pretty much **alive **thank you very much but seriously guys! TWO fave's and FOUR follows in just **a day**? Thanks! Grazie, gracias, merci, danke, arigatou, mulţumesc! *is squealing like an idiot* It means a lot for me~

_Kuronekohimesama: Thanks! I'm happy you liked the chapter and the story and I hope you'll like this chapter too~_

Sorry for the missing words but FanFiction is being weird. At least for me./Wind-chan out!

* * *

So...This _bunch_ of hyper teens is his group of friends? And this happens daily by they way he smirked (he dared to smirk and not tell me what's going to happen!)...I'm doomed. And not the comical type where the main character is being a drama queen, noooooo. This is the desperate type which screams weird, odd, strange whatever you want to call it type of doom. I'm gonna be dead by the end of the day...

"Come on, Artie.", Alfred waved a hand in front of my face to get my attention."First class is Math and I don't really wanna be late."

"Huh? Math?", I rose an eyebrow trying to remember what I knew about it."Oh!...Why do you hate it? It's very simple."

"Simple? You must be nuts.", Al rolled his eyes and poked my head lightly."Or just a Math genius. Gotta go by the way. Bye guys."

"Goodbye!", I shouted to the others as my friend dragged me to his class."What's so hard? The Pythagorean Theorem? That's pretty easy."

"Maybe for you but for me it's a nightmare.", the American huffed and took a seat at a desk next to the window.

I took the next seat to him (it was a desk for students, me on the left side and him on the right side) and looked around the class to see if there's anybody else. To my surprise and relief ('cause being here is kind of scaring me not that I would admit it) I saw Lovino and Antonio (I'm wondering if Alfred forgot to tell me his whole name (Wind: My mistake .) or if something happened) bickering like there's no tomorrow a few desk away from us.

"Keep quiet and take notes. That way the teacher won't notice you and you'll be fine.", the teen whispered and handed me a notebook and a pencil.

"Thanks.", I thanked him and opened the notebook.

For around 10 minutes (until the teacher came in) I tried to remember how to hold the pencil and write but didn't manage to do much. I could write my name but my handwriting was sloppy compared to my handwriting when I was a human. After another 20 minutes (while the teacher was making sure everyone was there) of trying to get my handwriting I gave up and just looked at the classroom again.

"Kids, I hope you are preparing yourself because next time you'll get a test paper.", the teacher announced and the class groaned, some of the students with their heads on the desk, some of them reading books.

I looked back at my notebook and started to scribble down the things that were being written on the blackboard. It wasn't nothing hard just a geometry problem. In just a few minutes I had it resolved on my notebook and was spacing out.

"Hey you, the kid next to Jones!", the teacher shouted and pointed at me, jolting me out of my daze."What are you doing?"

"O-oh! M-me?", I stuttered and tried to keep calm as he was glaring daggers at me."I-I I was just thinking!"

"And the problem?", he asked me with a sort of "why aren't you paying attention in my class, you're in trouble" sort of aura."Did you already solve it?"

"Y-yes! I was just thinking if there's another way!", I nodded quickly like my life was depending on it and ,for all I know, it might.

"Hm...", the adult didn't seem convinced but when he looked on my notebook and saw all the complicated things that were written on he remained awestruck."You...you...You're the best student in my classroom! Almost as good as Arthur Kirkland."

At that I slightly flinched. Of course. I'm such an idiot! This is the same school I've been to when I was a human. I'm surprised he still remembers though.

"You'll be Jones' tutor from now on.", the teacher declared happily and went back to his desk.

I almost shouted that I didn't want to tutor him because I can't remember half of the things I should know and that I would be an awful tutor but I restrained myself and looked at Al with a desperate expression.

**Dude! Your a Math genius!**

_It's "you're" and no I'm not. I can't even remember half of the bloody formulas!_

**Yet you resolved it like it was nothing!**

_It was nothing! It's a problem that involves basic thing!_

**Basic for you maybe.**

_Bloody hell. Stop passing me notes and pay attention to class or you'll never learn._

**Talk to you l8r then.**

_You need to learn how to speak and write properly._

After I short conversation I returned to gazing around the class as I doodled absent-mindedly on my notebook. By the end of the class half of the pages contained the doodles of a green and winged rabbit or my name written in different ways.

When the teacher finally told us that we can get up and out of the classroom, me and Alfred where the first ones out on the hallways.

"Man that was intense!", Alfred whined and stretched his arms above his head."I thought my brain would be fried by the end of it."

"It is fried seeing as all you did was stare off into space.", I responded a little annoyed."You should pay more attention."

"It's hard with a cute neko next to me.", Al laughed but it was short as he realized what he said and started to blush lightly."N-not that I find you c-cute! Just beautiful! N-no, not that! Dammit!"

"J-just stop talking you i-idiot!", I growled as I could feel myself blush."What's your next bloody class?"

"Uh...P.E.!", Al shouted nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."It's nothing special."

"Let's go anyway.", I replied and started to drag him towards the locker room."I've never been the athletic type but whatever."

"Wait, wait!", he stopped walking and freed his arm from my hand."How do ya know where it is?"

"I've been a student here.", I sighed and started to walk again followed by him."I was the best at Math and always hated P.E.."

"Are you...by any chance...Arthur Kirkland?", the American questioned slowly and I could feel his gaze on my back and his eyes widening.

"Strange turn of events, right Jones?", I asked as a bitter smile appeared on my face."Didn't think we could meet again, did you?"

"B-but you were...!You were hit b-by a car! Killed on the spot!", _Jones _stammered and I could tell that he was trying to make sense of everything."You-you can't be him!"

"I _am _him and I'm pretty much alive.", I laughed but it was hollow."We should go before someone says we're skipping."

He didn't argue and followed me. In a matter of minutes we were in the locker room and then in the gym. Because I've never been the athletic type I was staying on the bench next to a quiet boy.

"Hey Arthur...Do you know what's up with Al?", Matthew asked confused as we watched his brother play football with the others."It's like his mind is occupied by something which is pretty odd."

"Dunno but before this we were in Math class so that may be the cause.", I told him and stretched like the feline I am.

"Are you okay?", the Canadian asked me worried."You shouldn't be able to stretch like that."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little more flexible.", I answered with a slight frown caused by the fact that I was almost caught."I'm okay."

P.E. didn't last much because after the opponents of Al's team scored another point the game was declared finished and the teams were dismissed. After that happened I made my way outside the locker room lazily, taking my sweet time. From there we went in complete silence (Alfred was in deep thought) to the Chemistry Lab. Here we took a seat next to each other again.

"I so miss Chemistry...", I whined in a whisper as I stared at all the equations and the stuff around the laboratory.

This class was eventless save for Alfred almost pouring water in a bottle of acid and almost blew up the laboratory. Also once again I was praised and compared to my old self which annoyed me to no end.

"Next is lunch!", Alfred shouted when we exited the laboratory."I'm hungry as heck!"

"I'm glad you didn't take Cooking Class 'cause I would be dead by now.", I rolled my eyes because when he is hungry he always messes up what he cooks."What's today's lunch? Even if the food's horrible"

"Tuna sandwich.", Al said curtly and stared at it in disgust.

"My favorite!", I almost purred but I hid it with a chuckle and started to eat the sandwiches."Still as good as ever."

"I can't understand how you can eat that.", the American looked at mea bewildered."It tastes like cardboard."

"It's good anyway.", I rolled my eyes at him."You eat junk food which is even worse so you shouldn't complain."

"Point taken.", the teen agreed with a nod and continued to stare at me."We should get going. For the next two hours is football practise."

"Shouldn't be after school?", I asked between bites."Oh wait. Students that do practise don't have to go two days a week to the last two classes. I hated it so much because I had the magic club running then and I had to do it after school no matter what."

With a sigh I stood up and followed my friend back at the Gym. It seems that he forgot about our little argument so it's good. For now at least.

When we got back to the gym I was greeted with a room full of jocks running around like idiots after balls. This remained me why I always avoided going there or just passing by it so I wouldn't get in trouble (I wasn't the most sociable teen back then) but it seems that everything comes back to me.

I didn't even step in the room that I was tackled and thrown off balance, unluckily somehow landing on my tail and making me let out a not so manly scream.

"Bloody hell it hurts like heck!", I yelled and accidentally let my accent slip in (I always try to speak without it so I won't get anymore weird looks and it worked fine until now)."Ouch...

"Are you okay, Artie?", Al asked and offered me a hand which I took gratefully and stood up."Did you hurt something?"

"Everything's alright aside from my bum which hurts like hell.", I groaned and tried to straighten my tail as well as I could."I think I'm going home."

"Okay but be very careful please.", Alfred smiled and patted my shoulder."Don't wanna lose you to that psycho whatever thing you escaped from."

"I'll be fine, don't worry.", I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile."Goodbye."

Yeah...So that's not entirely true because I got home with a broken paw and a scratch on my cheek...Just my luck.

Not wasting time I went to Alfred's room and collapsed on his bed not carrying about where he would sleep or that I was still dressed I let sleep embrace me with it's black and welcoming arms.

* * *

This is for now world! Next chapter/update might come next weekend 'cause I don't think I can get access to the laptop in the week time :( ...

Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it~

Please leave a review with what you think about this~


	4. Memories

Wind here with another chapter! Although don't get used to this...I'm updating this fast 'cause I found a little free time to do it and because on Friday I have an important exam I have to pass (so I can go to a high school that teaches in English, I think it's called bilingual or something like that (o.o') ) so wish me luck.

_Kuronekohimesama: Glad you liked that chapter too~ I'm happy I have an eager fan that can't wait to read another chapter~ Although, truth to be told, my favorite pairing is Spamano in reality. Yup. And I have next to none fanfics about it (as the main pairing) on my account...Thankies for your review anyway~_

Another thing. As you'll see in this chapter (and a little in the other one when Al discovers that his cat friend is actually one of his rivals, enemy sounds too powerful) that Alfred and Arthur weren't on good terms with each other. What I want to clarify is that Alfred isn't popular and Arthur isn't anti-social (although he avoids gym and jocks) even if he said he wasn't very sociable he was still a normal teen and that the bickering between them is something like how Gilbert and Elizaveta act (because I don't think they hate each other but just tease one another) but without being real friends. *sarcastically* It totally makes sense.

And the last thing. The song Artie is singing in this chapter (yes I'm a rock music obsessed girl) is "City" by Hollywood Undead and what's in _italics _is a memory./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"I feel awful...", I groaned and stared at the white ceiling through a blurry haze.

Awful wasn't enough to describe my state. I was feeling like I was on fire, then someone dropped an icy-cold bucket of water on me just to dry me and repeat. It was like Hell on Earth.

"You look horrible!", a soft gasp came from my right sight and in my peripheral sight appeared a head with two cat ears.

"I feel horrible...", I replied with annoyance clear in my voice (or at least I hope it was) and glared (as best as I could) at him."What does it look like to you?"

"Jeez, sorry for worrying.", the neko muttered and looked around the room before leaving me alone.

I continued to stare at the door for a few more minutes then I returned to looking at the boring ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes but I wasn't expecting to see a pair of emerald-green eyes pop up in my mind's eye. They were looking at me with anger and annoyance yet I could see a thin layer of sadness deep in them.

I stared into them until a low yet loud loud in the empty room hum interrupted my thoughts and I was brought back to reality.

**Let's watch the city burn...From the top of the world...**

* * *

_"Let's watch the city burn...From the top of the world...", Arthur hummed while painting a city like one of those from the horror movies._

_"Could you stop singing?", I asked and shot him a glare that could melt steel."It's annoying as hell."_

_"I won't so you should stop whining and work on your painting.", he replied with an exasperated huff._

_"I am __**not**__ whining.", I said lowly._

_I looked at the teacher and when she wasn't looking I turned at the Brit and snatched his phone with his earphones.. With swift movements I unplugged the earphones and threw the phone back at him._

_"Okay. Who's phone is that?", the teacher asked and everyone pointed at the British teen (because as sweet as she is, she's scary when she's mad)."Detention Arthur Kirkland."_

* * *

Guess I should have seen that coming. I should pay more attention to the stuff around me. Even Tonio's more careful than me!

"I made you soup.", the teen said in a whisper (when did he return?) and came to my bed."It's one of those instant ones so I didn't cook it."

"Thanks for it anyway.", I smiled at him making him blush a little and started to eat.

As I ate I looked at the cat who was fidgeting uncomfortable and was looking everywhere but at me. He seemed to be on edge and that the simple action of being here was eating at him. Something snapped inside him as I saw that he made his decision and was going to ask me whatever was on his mind but at the last moment he decided against it and closed his mouth.

"Do you want to say something?", I asked confused by his behavior."Spill it. It's not like I can do anything to you."

"It's nothing.", Artie shook his head but I could see that he really wanted to ask me. Stubborn as ever.

* * *

_"Tell me!", I growled and shook the Brit by his shoulders."Tell me where you put my things!"_

_"I didn't even touch your stuff!", he defended himself and took a grip on my arms."Now, let the bloody hell go of me!"_

_"No! I saw how you were eyeing my equipment!", I said with a final shake and let him go which took him by surprise resulting in Arthur hitting the floor with a loud __**thud! **__sound._

_"Ouch! You bloody wanker!", Arthur shouted at me and directed me a death glare."Careful, you idiot! And why would I want your stupid clothes?!"_

_"Only when you'll answer me I'll answer you questions!", I yelled at him frustrated and put a foot on his stomach._

_The idiot was half leaning on the wall behind him ('cause I had him trapped against a it moments before) and half on the floor, stubbornly glaring daggers at me from around my leg._

_I smirked evilly as I stared to slowly put weight on my foot and watch his expression turn to one of pain._

_"Fine, fine!", the teen sighed and rubbed his stomach after I rose my foot."It's in your Turkish teammates stupid locker. I saw him take it after you left the locker room."_

* * *

"I told you I can't anything.", I rolled my eyes and sneezed to prove this."I can barely eat."

"I...was wondering.", Iggy began in a low voice but then rose his voice little by little as he got the courage to speak his mind."Why? Why did you hate me as soon as you saw me?"

I looked at him puzzled. Hated him as soon as I saw him? But...ButI don't remember anything like that!

"We just brushed each other the wrong way.", I replied and stared at me half-eaten soup."Think we can start again?"

"Yes but you still didn't answer my question.", the neko whined and I saw him curl up on the bed at my feet.

"Honestly? I don't know. We just disagreed when we first met and it pissed me off for some reason. That's why I was mean all the time.", I told him and started to laugh at how stupid it sounded.

It didn't take much more time and friend started to chuckle then blow into a laughter fit. We both continued to laugh at our stupid situation and soon all the past hatred between us disappeared.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter too and that you won't bite my head off for the not so happy past between these two but I really like it.

See you soon with another chapter~

Please leave a review it means a lot~


	5. Gaming with a neko

Hi! Did you miss me? I'm sure you missed that story more then me...But anyway sorry for the long wait! I'm here with another chapter~

_Kuronekohimesama: Yay for spamano~Hope you will like this chapter too~_

_ExteremeYaoi101: Sorry that I kept you waiting D: but no I didn't think of that (o.o'). My thoughts when I started this story where something like this: Eyes that change colors after emotions but what color?-Green looks cool but who, Antonio or Arthur?-Artie as a neko is cute~ So yeah, nothing along those lines XD._

Thanks to all of you who put this on your alert list and fave's. It means a lot for me :D.

This chapter is happening in the same day as the previous one but a little bit later.

Also Al has two laptops and they stay on the couch facing each other, just saying so it would (hopefully) make sense why they can play some games without having to go to an internet café and some other stuff.

Btw. I passed that exam. I'm so happy~/Wind-chan out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games Arthur and Alfred played in this chapter.

* * *

"Artie!", Al shouted almost throwing the controller at me and gave me a pointed look."You said you don't know how to play!"

"I'm a fast learner, what can I say?", I laughed at his pouting expression and patted his back."You'll do better at another game."

_~Trouble in Terrorist town~_

"I'm the best detective the world has ever seen!", Alfred said proudly and pointed to himself.

"Then can I stick to you? I'm still trying to find a weapon and bloody hell are they rare on this map.", I asked sweetly trying to hide a smirk behind the laptop ('cause I'm a traitor and you shouldn't trust anybody, not even friends) and he just nodded.

After I finally found a gun I stuck to his side for the whole game, killing everyone tha came too close for my comfort, under the cover of being a newbie. I'm surprised that nobody got suspicious. I continued to do this (barely missing another detective's head) until we were down to four. A suicide bomb later and it was just us.

"Al, I need some health. I was hit by a sniper earlier and I didn't notice.", I told him and ran in front of him.

"Okie-dokie!", he grinned then opened a tab to buy the health station but I shot him before he could buy it, winning the round."Not fair!"

_~Bloody Trapland~_

"why am I a pink bear?!", I exclaimed annoyed and hit Al's foot with my own."How the bloody hell happened this?"

"You chose your color.", the teen replied with a shrug of his shoulders and threw me a quick smirk."Now let's start!"

As soon as we started the game, I jumped on his head. His blood sprayed everywhere and while he spawned and looked confused at his screen I ran off to the next level, almost falling off the platform.

The level wasn't as long as it seemed at a first look. It contained two platforms (the starting one and the one with the red arrow) and between them was a gap with spikes at the bottom, low jumps, double jumps, and at the very end a lave pit, everything protected by a laser gun.

"I'm going first!", I announced and went ahead, jumping through the level efortless."Don't remain behind!"

"I'm not!", the American laughed and ran after me but touched a spike with his head from a low jump and exploded into pixeled blood.

I chuckled and continued to watch the green bear run around, go through half of the level then die at the very end.

"i give up!". the gamer huffed and crossed his arms after another ten minutes of dying countless times.

"Braaaaaiiiiiinnnn damage!", I shouted almost falling off the couch in a fit of laughter."After how many times ou hit the low jumps with your head..."

"That's not funny...", came the mumbled reply.

"It is for me because I can't believe how many times you died.", I smiled while trying to see the bears on the pool of pixeled blood.

_~Minecraft~_

"I found iron!", I sang while digging the ore with a stone pickaxe until it ran out."Bollocks! I need another one."

"Here. Use mine while I make some torches.", my friend chuckled, threw me his pickaxe and went to the other side of the error chunk generated land to use the workbench."And you mean silver, right?"

"Whatever. I hope you didn't spawn the coal or the wood seeing as you lost the only sapling we will ever see from the tree we started with.", I warned him in a low voice and glared at him past the screens of our laptops.

"No...? I didn't spawn the coal and he wood is from that tree.", the minecraftian said in a sheepish tone and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't sound so sure about this.", I responded curious and annoyed at the same time while watching the last leaves disappear with our only hope for a sapling.

"I'm going to make a cobblestone generator.", my companion announced me while searching through a chest.

"Do you even know how to make that?", I asked him with an amused look as he tried anyway.

"It works~", the American cheered as he mined the first cobblestone block."Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"...I'm impressed. I'm actually impressed that it works.", I muttered surprised that he got it in one go.

"Yep! And now for a little bit of revenge because you didn't believed me.", Al said with a smirk and before I could react he pushed me off the platform.

**EnglishTea fell out of the world**

"Ups! Didn't mean to do that.", the little devil said in mock surprised and grinned at me."Although revenge is sweet. No worries. You'll spawn back here."

**EnglishTea fell out of the world**

"Oh? I just saw you fall again. that weird.", the teen muttered with a thoughtful look on his face."Do you think our spawn point was removed?"

**EnglishTea fell out of the world **

"You bloody-"

**EnglishTea fell out of the world**

"-git! Tp-"

**EnglishTea fell out of the world**

"-me back!"

"/Tp EnglishTea TheHero.", Alfred muttered while writing and I was back on stable ground.

"I hate you.", I replied looking at him for a second then went to a chest, took a pickaxe and started to mine the cobble stone.

"Says the one that uses my generator.", the gamer laughed then started to chase an unlucky chicken around with a shovel."When you see a chicken, you gotta hit it with a shovel~ Hit that chicken with a shovel~"

_~BattleBlock Theatre~_

"Help me get up there, you git!",I said through gritted teeth.

I growled while jumping and trying to reach the platform the donut was sitting on. He kept giving me a hand so I could jump up but he took it back at the last moment.

After another minute of useless tries I changed my weapon the and shot it towards the wall creating a makeshift ladder then went up, switched my weapon again and burnt him alive.

"You're mean!", Al whined and tried to push me but I jumped out of the way, landing on a button."You did it on purpose!"

"Nope. Just luck.", I purred so I could mask my laughter that was trying to escape.

When I landed on the button, a platform appeared under him and saved hir arse from falling in the orange juice ('cause he was standing on exploding blocks) but at the same time let free a beam of light which killed him and also set free the giggles trapped inside by me.

"On the other hand...", I told him between gulps of air from how hard I was laughing, tears forming at the corner of my eyes from it."...I knew what the button did."

"I hate you.", Alfred pouted pushing me off the button and onto spikes.

"That wasn't nice from you either.", I mimicked with a serious tone although it was kind of hard with him pouting."But on with the level."

I went ahead using the to make ladders or the frog to go across the orange juice. I was almost at the end when my character stopped moving and I realised that the controller's battery ran out.

"Hey Alfred.", I nudged him with my foot to get his attention."give me batteries."

"Sure. Wait a sec.", the teen nodded and went to get them but not before finishing the level and using a weapon to drag me into the end too.

"Bloody git.", I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry but I don't have any left.", he came back announcing me with a sad look.

"Don't worry about it.", I shook my head and gave him a smile."It's late anyway."

Alfred smiled tiredly, wordlessly turning off the gaming station and went to bed. I followed him but not before I put everything where it has been before. When I entered his room, I found him sleeping soundly and deciding it's not a bed idea I crawled in his bed then curled up next to him.

"Good night Alfred.", I whispered and snuggled just a little bit closer.

Of course that in the morning I will blame my feline instincts for this.

* * *

Hi there! As you can probably see (if not go and read the chapter again) this chapter is full of references. Who can see all of them? Who can name all of them? Leave a review with what you spotted and see how well you did~

I'll put in the next chapter at the beginning how many where and who guessed most of them~

See you soon!


	6. A day at the beach

Hi there~ Long time no see, huh? That's because I had a small hiatus although this chapter isn't anything special so bear with me.

Also, if there are grammar mistakes they are becuase this chapter has been written on the phone and not using the laptop like I usually do.

* * *

Hm...I don't remember my bed being so soft...Or fluffy...Or to be able to purr for that matter...

Slowly I opened an eye just to be met with dirty blonde fur so, curiously, I rose my head and to my surprise I saw Arthur. Artie. Iggy.

"Ohmygawdwesleptinthesamebedandnexttoeachother!", I whispered to myself shocked while jumping backwards, out of the bed and right on the cold floor.

"Meow...?", came a sleepy and confused sound from the bed."What's this ruckus about...?"

"Nothing!", I replied quickly with a slight blush got up just as quickly."I'm making breakfast!"

After that I ran into the kitchen and splashed cold water on my face. When I was about to repeat the action, the door to the kitchen squeaked open and let in a very adorable neko. I mentally facepalmed at that, 'cause really was I falling for my old rival? That ain't happening in real life, just in the stories that Lizzie and Kiku like to write/draw in their free time which for some weird reason have I and Artie as the main characters.

"What's up, sleepyhead?", I asked him, without looking at him and started to cook breakfast.

"Aside from the fact that you woke me up from the most delicious dream I've ever had, nothing really.", the neko answered with a yawn and scratched himself behind one of his cat ears."I was so close to eating that fish but you woke me up. Aw...What about you?"

"I was thinking...", I began but he had to interrupt me.

"That's dangerous.", he mumbled while he opened the cupboard to take a mug then the fridge for the milk and lastly the microwave to warm the drink."Go on. What were you thinking about?"

"Why don't we go to the beach?", I finished my sentence with a smile but it disappeared quickly when I saw his reaction.

At first he was calmly and sleepily sipping his hot milk, then he stopped mid-sip (with his lips still on the rim of the mug) and after that he took the cup away and spit the hot drink out and on my p.j.'s followed by some very British curses.

"You bloody git! You said that you thought about it but it's obvious you didn't!", Arthur growled (very cat-like) and cut me off before I could reply."I'm half CAT if you forgot! I bloody hate water!"

"Yes and your other half is human who used to, and still does, like to go to the beach and sunbath! I didn't say anything about water!", I responded a little annoyed that he rejected my idea without as much as a look at it."Do you want or not?"

"If you put it like this, of course I want to go! I sure as bloody hell aren't staying here all day long doing nothing.", Artie nodded, finished his milk then went to our-my, not our, MY room- to find some stuff that fit him and get changed.

This is how a few hours later we were on the beach, staring at the sea from our safe spots on the towels and surrounded by hot sand and some sea birds. Totally alone. We stayed there an hour or two just sunbathing but when it got too hot for me, I went into the cold water (with a plastic bucket I found buried in the sand) for a short bath then went back to the sleeping cat where I dumped the bucket on him. The reaction I got from this was priceless.

After the ice cold water hit his warm fur, he shot straight up, looked around confused and like a kitty left out in the rain then set his glare on me who fell on my butt on the sand from laughing so hard.

Apparently the Brit found a way of revenge because he suddenly smirked and jump off the towels and right in my arms, making me all wet after the sun finally dried my skin.

"The sun just dried me and you made me all wet again!", I whined, put the neko back from were he jumped and took another towel to dry myself again.

"Revenge is sweet and the best is when it's cold. Like the bloody water you just threw on me.", the teen rolled his eyes with a yawn and stretched his arms high above his head.

"Do you want a water fight and don't know how to say it?", I asked with a confident look and pointed to the bucket."There are more from where that came."

"Keep trying. Keep trying go act smart until you can do it correctly.", my green-eyed friend laughed and made himself comfortable again under the sun's rays.

I looked at him for a moment, tilted my head to the side confused (he has his eyes closed otherwise he would compare me to a confused pet), shook my head and went back to the water to collect some shells.

Half an hour later I was joined by two dirty blonde paws which were also searching for shells in the water. In the water.

"You feelin' okay?", I asked without looking up and just looking through the water for nice shells."You're in the water..."

"I'm still half-human so I can enjoy this stuff even if it gives me the goosebumps and I want to run back to the safety called beach.", Iggy shook his head and went closer to me."You'd save me, right?"

"O-of course! That's what heroes do!", I replied as I saw a nice shell in the water and when I wanted to pick it up, a wave crashed into me and confused me.

For a moment I didn't know where was up and where was down, so it scared me a bit but when I was aware of a person standing in the water a few steps away I finally managed to get to the surface where I was greeted by a neko who was laughing his head off and standing in water.

"This is it. I had enough beach activity to last me a month. After I dry we're going back home.", I announced with a huff and made my way over to where our stuff was.

It didn't take much time for the sun to dry my skin once again and after that we headed back home, ready to cook dinner then go to sleep again.

Dinner was pretty good (Artie tried to cook again and almost burnt the food) with jokes and memories from when we still knew each other as humans or from our time appart which went till late in the night.

* * *

End of chapter~ Hope ya liked it.

I don't wanna do this but you're 19 followers and 3 of you can take a little bit of your time to leave a review. What I mean is that I won't write anything (and if I have ideas I'll write them but don't post as chapters) until I get 3 reviews on this chapter. It's not much (I didn't ask for a lot of reviews but at least 3) and it means very much to me to know what you think about the story or the chapter.

If you enjoyed this, then please leave a review because it means a lot to me ~


	7. Shopping with a neko can be eventful

*is speechless*

Wind's Spirit: Say something! Don't stay there in silence like an idiot!

I so love ya! I didn't expect to see nine reviews~ *is red like a tomato*

Time to respond to them, no?

_yugiohyaoifangirlftw: I can update once a few days, like twice a week but not every day XD. I'm happy that you like it~_

_Guest: I will, as soon as I get ideas :)_

_Anon: Glad you like it~_

_Lynxheart of Dark Clan: I know! He is so cute :D!_

_Applepiegirl222: Thankies~ This my first kind of more serious fic._

_Kuronekohimesama: There aren't a lot of neko fics from what I read so far but neko or not every fic has its own magic ;)_

_IWantsRussia: Yet. Who knows what my mind is gonna make me write next XD ?_

_WaltzingMatildaalldaylong: I'm not blackmailing you, I just want your opinion and it's not like I asked for an unreasonable number of reviews. I'm sorry I made you think that._

_IggyBunny: Thankies and it doesn't matter if that's all you can say, for me it's more than enough :)_

And before you start to read the chapter I want to say that I'm sorry for putting the three reviews thing so suddenly.

Disclaimer: I don't own the the music or the games that Al and Artie talk about in this chapter.

Enjoy~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Come on! It'll be fun!", a voice whined somewhere next to me and two hands tugged on my own.

"No.", was my short reply.

When is he gonna understand that I don't want to go in town with him? The beach trip was enough for me but noooooo he still wants to drag me around! And I don't want to move...It feels too good to just stay in bed...

"You can't stay all day in bed! You can't just laze around like a cat!", Al tried again to get me out of bed."Figures! You _are_ a lazy cat. Quite literally."

I just nodded lazily (although the fact that I was lying face down on the bed made it look like I was nuzzling/rubbing my head against it), took my hand back from between his and curled comfortably again.

For a moment he was quiet (which surprised me but my still half-alseep mind didn't think it was important), probably thinking of other ways of waking me up and convincing me to go out with him.

"Ya know what? I have one more idea and I bet that you won't like it.", the American sighed while he started to scratch me behind one of my ears which made me purr."I'm gonna dump an ice cold bucket of water on you."

That was the last thing I was expecting to hear in the morning so I jumped out of bed, ready to run outside if he really carried on with his plan. This made him chuckle as my cat reflexes kicked in which made me glare at him.

"Fine! I'm gonna change my clothes and I'll be ready to go in town with you, just don't do _that_.", I growled at him, ready to scratch his smile off his face (I'm not a morning person), took some clothes from the wardrobe then went in the bathroom to get changed.

Five minutes later (my bloody cat ears kept popping up from under the dark-green baseball cap) I came back dressed casually and ready to leave the house.

"That's the spirit! Don't ya feel better?", Alfred asked cheerfully while we left the house.

I didn't answer him right away (mainly becuase I also took his MP4 and I was listening to music) and just looked around. Seeing that I'm not answering he turned to me and finally noticed the earphones (I was using only one so I still could hear him) which for some reason made him smile a little.

"Like what you hear?", the American questioned me with a hopeful look.

"How could I not like it when you have Muse, The Who, Queen, Pink Floyd and other stuff there? Or did you do it on...purpose?", I replied with a smirk, watching my friend start to turn red and stutter.

"I-I-I didn't do it on purpose! Th-there's also R-Red Hot Ch-Chili Peppers, H-Hollywood Undead, System of a Down, Linkin Park and some other stuff too!", he said hurriedly, stumbling over his own words and gesturing with his hands around.

This made me laugh because it was so cute of him to try to understand my taste in music by listening to my favorite bands. B-bloody hell! Did I just think it was cute?! What is wrong with me?! I must still be sleepy to think like this.

"Something wrong, dude?", the blue-eyed teen looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Everything is alrigtht, no worries. Why did you want to drag me there?", I responded with a yawn.

"I just wanted to get out of the house more often, that's all.", Alfred laughed and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

So...He just wanted some fresh air, huh? And he chose to drag me along too just so he won't be alone.

After that neither of us spoke much but we did enjoy this opportunity. We went from shop to shop, looking through the shop's windows at the different stuff that was there, buying random things and all the jazz.

Everything went well until we reached the game shop. Here we started to bicker about which games we should buy.

"I say we buy the Bioshock:Infinte because it has better graphics than the previous ones. This was rated pretty well in a gaming magazine.", I suggested with a pointed look to the game I was holding.

"Yeah but I want the Portal package because it's a fun game to be played by two and it's at a good price.", Alfred replied with a glare of his own to his game.

"If you want a Portal game so badly we could buy the Orange Box which contains Half-Life, Team Fortress and Portal.", I responded annoyed and pointed to said box.

"It's a good idea, the Orange Box I mean, but what about Tomb Raider? I always wanted to have the game.", the gamer said with a thoughtful look.

"It's way too expensive and we can buy only two games. Too bad there are so many good titles. What about a Halo game? That would be good.", I rejected his idea, took the game from its place but put it back pretty quickly when I saw his reaction.

"I already got one when I bought the gaming station, no need for another one. Mortal Kombat? It's pretty good and it has a multiplayer option.", the American told me with a satisfied grin.

"If you choose that then I'll buy Devil May Cry.", I decided as I was looking over the games and prices.

We finally exited the shop ten minutes later (after we stopped bickering and chose our games, mine Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time and his a Spiderman one) then we headed to a small café where I ordered tea and scones and he a coffee.

"How can you drink that stuff? It's not even made by a human but by a machine!", I whispered (as to not get weird looks for saying this) and pointed at the stuff that the waitress brought us.

"Dude, you wanted tea and scones. You can't get any British-er than this.", the blue-eyer teen counterattacked as he also pointed to my order.

"That's not even a word! And you can't blame me for liking this stuff!.", I said childishly, even pouting, and took a sip of my hot drink.

"Say whatever you want, the fact still remains.", my friend waved his hand around like he dismissed the matter and looked at me with a small smile."How was your day?"

"Pretty good. It was more interes- Wait a minute. You've been with me all day long!", I half-answered as I caught on what he was trying to do."But if you really wanna know, it has been fun. More than I thought it would be or I'd like to admit."

After I admitted that we continued to chat about everything and nothing in particular. We talked about the future, what would we like to do, what are we gonna do and much more, enjoying our drinks and each other's company.

* * *

Another chapter is done~

I want to say once again sorry for dropping the review stuff on this all of the sudden but I really wanna know what you think about it and...kind of keep in touch with ya (fans of this fic) so I hope that you'll forgive me although I'm still keeping the three reviews stuff.

This was all~ Leave a review with what you think and I'll see ya in the next chapter.


	8. Movie trip

Hello~ How are you? Still missing the fic more than me, eh? Aw... XD

Review time~

_IWantsRussia: Thankies~ I'm happy you liked the chapter and I'm not doing anything special, I'm just writing what's in my mind XD._

_Kuronekohimesama: Thankies~ Glad you find it cute :D._

_Iwantaponie: Thanks and I'm happy you love it~_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies talked about in this chapter but I do own a ticket to Despicable Me 2 3D :P

There are spoilers on the movie, so if you didn't watch it and want to do it you shouldn't read the paragraph.

I want to thank everyone for fave'ing and following this. I still can't believe how many they are. And we hit 1,500 views on this! Thankies~

This is for now. See ya at the bottom of the chapter :)./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Why? Simply, why? Aren't you tired at all? Two days ago at the beach, yesterday in town and now you want to see a movie?", Arthur complained from his place on the sofa (curled up in a corner) and shot me a pointed look.

"Up until now you complained about how I never take you somewhere outside home and now that I can all you want to do is be lazy!", I counterattacked but my reply seemed to fall on deaf ears.

We've been arguing about going to see a movie for almost two hours now and it starts two hours later but I want to convince him to come. I would go by myself if he wasn't there but now he is and I don't want to leave him alone home when I'm having fun at the cinema.

So, with a huff I tugged on his tail (knowing that he hates it) and watched as he rose his head and one of his paws up, ready to scratch me to piece. He sent me a death glare to which I just smiled and it seemed to do the trick because he calmed down.

"I'm still not coming.", he announced and plopped down again.

And here goes my little victory down the drain. I thought that I convinced him to come with me.

"What's the movie called?", Artie asked with a yawn and stood up, one of his ears twitching around and the shirt that I gave him hanging off of his shoulder, making him look adorable.

Really? Really me? Are you gonna go on and on about how he looks and finally fall for him? You're just an idiot.

I just shook my head with a small frown but when I remembered that Artie was waiting for an answer I grinned.

"What movie do you think I chose? The Avengers of course!", I told him happily and watched as his face fell then he plopped down again but this time his head was hanging off the edge of the sofa and he was looking at me upside-down.

"Why am I suprised. It was obvious what you would have chosen even if I didn't know you.", the cat muttered more to himself than me."You just ooze hero-ness."

"See? You just used a made-up word!", I exclaimed before the rest of his sentce could sink in."Hey! That's-that's-that's..."

My reponse died in my throat, not knowing what to end it with. I wanted to say that he was acting mean but that sounded more like sweet than teasing. Wait. I really need to clear my head.

The neko continued to stare at me for a few long moments before he decided to stand up and put a paw on my forehead. After that his hand slid down on my cheek where it stopped.

"Are you feeling okay? You're spacing out a lot this evening and it worries me.", Iggy sighed with a concerned look.

"I'm alright! I was just thinking about some stuff!", I explained my weird behaviour quickly (too quickly for our liking) and shook my head and his hand off."Do you wanna come?"

"I don't have another bloody option so why not.", the teen replied with a small smile.

This is how two hours later we were in the cinema with popcorn and our drinks, ready to see the movie. Although when we arrived at the cinema Iggy insisted on watching an animation movie so we ended up watching Despicable Me 2 in 3D.

The movie was funny, using the many cliché that can be found in movies but also some things that aren't seen everyhwere. The story was nice with a romantic ending but what was hilarious were the little yellow minions running around and doing everything for the ex-villain.

The whole movie I couldn't help but chuckle because of the behaviour of the characters and eat popcorn where the scene became serious (although not for very much).

After it ended we exited the cinema with huge grins on our faces and amusement in our eyes.

"I told you we should watch this movie and not the one you chose.", Artie said between hiccups.

"Well, who knew you were right. Glad that you chose the movie and that I could drag you here to watch it.", I told him with a chuckle and watched him go a faint red.

"N-no problem!", Arthur responded quickly with a nod and started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt."It was good that I came after all. Thanks."

"D'aww...You look like a schoolgirl going out with her crush.", I teased him although this is how I was acting earlier before coming to the cinema.

In reply to my statement he slapped me across my face (not very hard), pouted and crossed his arms childishly (or like a schoolgirl that didn't get what she wanted) but under that pout I could see a smirk. He was teasing me back, the evil neko.

"Shall we go home, my dear?", the evil cat suggested with a smirk which made me turn a little red and nod.

All the way back to home we teased each other like we were going out and such until we were red like two tomatoes both from laughing very much and the embarrassment brought by the other's words. Of course we didn't stop at home either. We continued to call each other stuff just to annoy the other one.

* * *

Rushed ending is rushed D: because I didn't know where to end it.

Not very much is said about the movie but *sighs* it's still good, isn't it?

I'll be gone this weekend (from Friday to Sunday) and I may not have internet so no chapter while I'm not home :-\.

Three reviews and I'll think the next chapter~

Leave a reviews with what you think about this and I'll see ya in another chapter~


	9. The imminent fight

Hi!*waves hand from behind her notebook* I know I was being lazy, so sorry for not uploading the chapter earlier D:

Wind's Spirit: Lazy.

Like I don't know _

Review time~

_Kuronekohimesama: No need to wait anymore :D._

_Maddielove95: My friends look at me like I'm an alien when they discover that I like rock music/bands so you're not the only one XD. Glad you liked the chapter :D._

_Iwantaponie: Maybe I'll write an extra with that when I see the movie myself (yep, I didn't see it, just heard of it) but for now they enjoyed a movie I've actually seen :P_

_IWantsRussia: D'aw...*can't say something else*_

_Random toria: Yes it does, but for now they are in the denial phase. I would say that they won't admit it easily._

_hanamiyoko1: I'm sorry that I bored you the peaceful stuff (I also like to read a little fighting and this kind of stuff in stories) but I don't know if I can write it/can do it right but Im gonna try in this chapter._

_keysharocks: Dunno...Maybe? I'm not very good at going from friends to lovers so it might be weird/not come out right so I think it's a long way._

An important note: In my mind Arthur, Matthew, Lovino and Vlad (Romania) are best friends. This might be from an old RP done with a friend or the many stories that say that Lovi is best friends with Artie and Mattie, so yeah...It stuck with me and remained that way.

And one more thing. I'm not a very big FrancexSeychelles/FrancisxMichelle fan (I'm for FrUK 'cause I can't see Francis with someone else, please don't hate me if you are anti-FrUK) but for the sake of this chapter I put them together.

This were all for now. I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"I heard your steps and before you say something, my answer is no.", I mumbled from my place (curled on the sofa) without opening my eyes.

"Again? Are you gonna do this every time I want to say something?", Al asked in disbelief, sat down next to me and took his phone out.

"You know that I don't care what said anybody on your social network account, right?", I said after I opened my eyes and before he could rant about who knows what and forget about his first idea.

"Yes, I know. You made it very clear when you scratched the screen of my phone because it was annoying you.", Al answered with a chuckle and continued to look at his touch screen phone.

Well, that wasn't entirely my fault that the screen had multiple scratches on it. I admit that half of them were mine (because the bloody thing kept ringing every time he got a message and I just wanted to sleep) but it's also his fault for dropping it on the ground a few times from lack of attention.

"Antonio just announced that he and Lovino are going out now. Isn't this sweet?", the American read from the phone with a smile.

"It was clear as the day that they like each other.", I replied with a roll of my eyes which seemed to earn me a quick pointed look from my friend.

That's weird. I just said something that was obvious, why is he acting like this?

"I knew they were going to get together since when I still was in school as a full human. Lovino told me one day when we were eating lunch.", I added as an afterthought while my tail began to around lazily.

"You think you know, huh?", the teen questioned seriously and kept his gaze on the screen.

When I heard his question and the tone he used for it I knew that something was wrong or that at least I hit a wrong nerve, but I continued to speak anyway, stupidly ignoring his change in behaviour.

"Well, some stuff was pretty hard to miss. I also noticed how Feli and Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert, Francis and Michelle kept looking at each other and now they are all couples.", I responded a little uneasy and looked at my paw to distract me from his cold look.

"Then you don't know anything. Feli and Ludwig? Feli almost got beaten if the German wouldn't have been there because he loves someone of the same gender which left him a little shaken."

But he acted so happy and cheerful when we first met (after I was transformed in a neko) and it didn't seem like something happened to him! Was that faked for his friends' sake?

"Mattie and Gilbert? They were going out behind my back because they knew that I didn't like the albino one bit. After he saw how his Prussian friend was treated becuase he was different, my brother became bolder in order to defend/comfort him."

Matthew became bolder? But he was always so shy and kind! This doesn't make any sense! And Gilbert was bullied because he is an albino? He always acted so carefree and "awesome" like nothing happened!

"Francis and Michelle? They broke up right the next day because she couldn't take his flirtatious attitude and because he was still flirting with everyone.", the blond-haired boy retorted with a huff.

It-it can't be true! They were so happy together! They were perfect for each other!

"I...Is...What...", was all I could say before I trailed off.

"You know nothing!", he told me, venom dripping from his words and sinking in my skin, burning it like acid."You think that everything is pink and remained the same? Well, no! While you were locked in that factory or whatever it is, everyone suffered from the outside world!"

My reply died in my throat. I was about to say that he should have told me and that it's not my fault that I didn't know, but when he brought up the matter of me being experimented on, tears appeared at the corners of my eyes. I didn't want him to see them so I kept them at bay.

"Now that you know the truth, you are gonna pity them? They don't need your pity because you wouldn't undertsand them!", the blue-eyed student continued with a cold glare.

At that point I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped up from the couch and dashed out of the house without thinking, anything to get away from his cold tone and glare and serious behaviour. It's not my mistake I was kidnapped! How was I supposed to know all of that?!

"I...I didn't know!", I sobbed, angry with myeself for talking stupidly, and continued to run.

When I finally stopped, I noticed that I ended up in an empty park and that it was going to rain, but the most important thing was that I forgot my hat so everyone could see my ears.

"What are you doing here, idiot?", a familiar voice asked from above me (I was curled up on the ground) and for some reason I didn't feel the cold rain.

Reluctantly I looked up just to be met with golden-hazel eyes, brown-reddish hair and a strange curl. Lovino? What's he doing here?

"What are you-...", I was about to say when I saw that he was looking at my ears and I covered them quickly with my hands."No, no, no, no, no!"

"Calm the heck down, I'm not gonna freak out or anything. I know from Feli, who knows from Kiku, about nekos and that stuff.", the Italian tried to calm me down which seemed to work."Now, what are you doing out in such a freakin bad weather?"

I know I can trust him. After all, we were best friends back then.

"I had a fight with Alfred.", I told him between sobs, rubbed my eyes then stood up."You?"

"I was on my way back from the grocery store.", Lovino answered and showed me the bag he was carrying."Let's go home now."

I didn't have time to react because he got a grip on my hand started to drag me towards his house which wasn't very far. He knows that I'm stubborn and that I wouldn't have come to his home of he asked me so I started to walk and keep up with his pace so wouldn't have to drag me.

Of all the things that could have happened today, I would have never guessed that I was gonna fight with Al over something as stupid as the past. Strangely it seems that it somehow affected him very much too.

* * *

Weeeeeeeell, this is my attempt at a fight. I overdid it, didn't I? You wanted it so I tried. No you know why I stick with peaceful stuff.

Don't forget about the three reviews!


	10. Dinner, tears, music and smart comments

Hi there! It's me, Wind-chan, with an update! I would have never guessed that that little scene would get you so curious about what will happen (o.o')

Review time~

_Guest: Here it is :D~_

_elizabeta H. Austria: No need to wait anymore~ And call me Wind, when you, fans, call me "dude" I feel weird XD_

_yougiohyaoifangirlftw: Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!*waves arms up and down*It's here so don't hurt me XD!_

_Michigangster: D'aw...You made my day with your review.*blushes tomato-red*It makes me happy that you think that I'm a good author~I didn't have much faith in that scene because when I try to write serious stuff I get sidetracked then end up writing something stupid and that's why I stick to peaceful ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Yes, for me everything is better with music. It's kind of a therapy? Like if I'm sad I listen to some songs then my mood brightens.

Be careful because this chapter has a slightly more colorful vocabulary because of Lovino (although the story is rated T so you should know), but just for as long as Lovi is present.

This is for now! I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Lovino!", a sweet and cheerful voice shouted from the kitchen, followed by the sound of steps running around.

"Yes?", I shouted back before I told the slightly wet neko to go to my bedroom through sign language."Something's wrong?"

After the cat left I felt like facepalming. Hard. "Something wrong?". The hell! He just used my while name and not some silly nickname!

Even so I made my way to the kitchen in slow-motion, put the bag I was carrying on the table then took the tomatoes out to wash them. After that I took a knife and cutting boardto cut them.

"I was wondering why there was another set of footsteps when you entered the house.", the Spaniard answered with a cheerful smile, although his eyes where sharp.

I watched him boil the pasta noodles with the corner of me eye for a few minutes before I answered his question. The fact is that he is kind of paranoic that I might leave him for someone else. Everybody changed after Arthur disappeared, especially Feli, Mattie and Tonio.

"Relax, idiot. He had a fight with hamburger for brains and I found him alone in the park, near the grocery store.", I told him with a huff and crossed my arms (after I put the knife away, I'm not that stupid)."Something wrong with helping a friend?"

"No, it's not that but why does it have to be him out of all the persons?", Antonio asked with a bored sigh of his own.

"Do you have a problem with this?", I shot back annoyed that he can get over a childish rivalry."Do you want to start an argument too because I don't think this is what he needs."

I don't know what possessed me to say that stuff! Aside from my twin, Matthew, Antonio and Arthur I never defended someone before! Granted that I did defend the Brit before but not so serious. What's wrong with me?!

While I had a panic attack because I didn't kmow what was going with me, the tomato bastard turned around to hug me lovingly. I really need to see a doctor because this is too strange. And no, I didn't relax in his embrance, not at all. Maybe...A little...Okay, I did!

"No, mi amor. Lo siento.", Tonio whispered in my ear sweetly, placed a kiss on my cheek then went back to cooking."So, did he eat? Or should we cook for him too?"

"I doubt that he ate anything all day long.", I replied as I blushed tomato-red and returned to preparing the tomato sauce."One more dish isn't hard to make so don't whine about it."

~Lovin's bedroom/P.O.V.: Arthur~

As soon as I entered Lovino's bedroom I made a bee line for the bed and plopped down then buried my head under the pillows. I wanted to go to sleep (more likely cried myself to sleep) so I could forget about everything, but as soon as I closed my eyes sky-blue ones appeared in the darkness looking at me with a cold glare. I couldn't take that gaze anymore so I opened my eyes, staring off into space/the pillow.

I tossed and turned around in the bed for a few minutes before I decided to take my friend's IPod adn listen to some music. After I plugged in the earphones and put them in my ears I looked through the songs in there: _Comatose _and _Monster_ Skillet, _Stereo Heart_ by Gym Class Heroes, L'Italiano by Toto Cutugno, Ninna Nanna by Mariangela, _Saint Laurent_ by Coeur de Pirate, a few Fabri Fibra songs, a few albums and many more. Wow...He has foreign music here. I would've never guessed this.

After I saw all the songs (at least a hundred) I set it on shuffle, hopped off the bed and began walking towards were I remembered the kitchen was. Of course that I didn't make my way there from the first time, but after ten mintutes of aimless walking the smell of pasta hit my sensitive nose and guided me there, where I sat at the table.

~P.O.V.: Lovino~

I was glad to see that Arthur wasn't gonna spend the whole day in bed but when I saw the tomato-red wires and the tomato-shaped earbuds I knew that the situation was a lot more serious than he let on. How do I know? It's something that most of us have in common: when we listen to music and stare off into space it means something happened. Usually that's a short phase before the troubled one talks to a friend.

"That's a little rude.", my Spanish friend complained to me while he put two dishes on the table."He just plopped on the chair and waited for the food!"

"Shut up, idiot.", I told him with a smack upside-down his head and put my own dish on the table."And stop acting like a total bastard."

After that everything became silent and we began to eat. It was weird because in the past when we would eat dinner together (rare occasions, but it happened) they would bicker even without a reason, but now they were minding their own business. It's becoming suffocating pretty fast.

"So! Can you tell us what really happened?", I tried to begin a converstion although that wasn't what I wanted to say and I wasn't sure that he even heard me.

"I...guess so? Dunno...", the guest mumbled between bites of tomato pasta."I don't really understand it myself."

"It would be useful if you could begin with the beginning.", the tomato-bastard added with a bored sigh.

"Very smart.", I retorted with a roll of my eyes and an annoyed huff."But he is right. The beginning is the best point to start."

"Well...I supposed I could try to explain what happened.", the neko responded hesitantly and still not looking at us."It's not much to say, but I think it's the stuff I said. I was stupid. When he read that you two were going out together from his phone-"  
"What?! You wrote that on the internet?!", I yelled at the idiot I call friend who rose his hadns in defense.

"-I said that I knew that would happened from you, Lovino, and that I also knew some other stuff like Feliciano and Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert, Francis and Michelle, but he told me that I knew nothing. He t-told me that when I was gone there h-happened bad stuff. I was about to say that I couldn't h-have known, but he b-brought up the fact that I-I was kidnapped and that, in an indirect way, I was s-safe from the"hurt" you suffered. I couldn't t-take it anymore, the fact that I was experimented on didn't e-even faze him and he used it against m-me!"

Half-way story the cat started to shake and sniffle, little round and clear pebbles appeared at the corners of his eyes and theratened to fall down his cheeks. His paws rose quickly and began to rub his eyes, but the fact that he was crying couldn' be hidden now. He was so strong when he was a human, but I guess that now being a half-cat makes him feel the emotions stronger.

"S-sorry for the mess.", Arthur apologised with a sniffle, stood up and dashed back to my room, leaving the half-eaten pasta on the table.

Guess it wasn't the best idea.", Antonio remarked with a snicker, but I knew that he was also touched by the display of emotions.

"No crap, Sherlock.", I replied as I stood up and picked the dish in front of the empty seat."I'm gonna take this to him and you can clean here."

I left without waiting for him to say something, but I heard him whine about how it wasn't cute to leave him to do all the work. Well, go figure! I'm lazy and also, this time, with a good reason! I'm taking this to my room so the Brit can eat later.

Once I reached my room, I knocked two times on the door then entered. I'm polite...What _is_ wrong with me?!

"I brought your food in case you're hungry later.", I announced the guest and I got in return a paw pointing to the desk."I'll put it on the desk then. By they way, I have a summer job in the afternoon so you'll be alone with Antonio while I'm there."

When I told him that, the paw that was pointing to the desk had its claws out, ready to scratch something and he hissed annoyed from under the pillows and the blanked.

"Don't destroy the furniture while I'm at work, okay?", I added as an afterthough to lighten up the mood."I'm going to bed. Good night."

And with that I exited my room and went to Tonio's. Yes we are going out together and we still have separate rooms. When I entered the bedroom, I found my "roommate" snoring on the bed, already in dreamland so I crawled next to him and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

It ended more Spamano-y than I wanted, but what can you get when there's a neko and a couple? Yeah...

Hope you liked this and that I'll see ya in the next chapter!

Three reviews and I'll think what to write for the next chapter~


	11. The other side of the argument

Hello fans~ I'm here with another chapter~

Wind's Spirit: Like you would come back here for something else.

Maybe I do! I like to also check the stuff!

Wind's Spirit: Respond to the reviews.

Review time~

_elizabeta H. Austria: Thankies~ I'm glad that you liked it :D.*has stopped thinking after she read the review XD*_

_BluePoisonAura: D'aw...I'm happy that you like the story and Arthur, although I made him a music lover, but in any character there's a little of the author like Artie and my music obsessed side, Lovi (from the SunnyFreak story, please check? 3) and my gamer side and so on._

_Kuronekohimesama: Yay~ I was worried for a moment that the more Spamano than the main pairing will...uh...Ya know, waiting to see what happens gland there's another pairing._

This chapters happens at the same time as the one with Artie, Lovi and Tonio. It's Al's side of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Not gonna die" by Skillet.

Well, this is for now~ I'll see you at the bottom of this chapter./Wind-chan out!

* * *

He suddenly stood up with a paw clenched tight next to his chest, then took off before I could say something. The Brit left in a hurry, not bothering with taking as much as a hat with him, to cover his ears.

I watched him go, not moving a muscle to stop him, to tell him that I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to say those things in such a harsh way, I did nothing to change his mind.

When I came back to my sense and I could finally move, all my brain could process was the heartbroken look the neko shot me before dashing out the door.

"What an idiot.", I berated myself, rubbed my eyes (I wasn't crying, but for some reason they felt like they were burning), looked at my phone and dialled the first number that came in my mind."Please pick up the phone, please pick up the phone."

"Hi sweetie, this is Elizaveta. What's up?", the girl answered her phone after the third ring.

"I...I ruined everything Lizzie, everything.", I told her through the lump that formed in my throat.

"What do you-...Oh. You told him about what happened while he disappeared, I see.", Eliza said with a thoughtful hum.

"And aside that I also said some stuff that I should have kept my mouth shut about.", I added as an afterthought and rubbed my eye again, although no teardrops were falling.

"I take it happened recently, because you called me at dinner time. How about you come over and we talk about it over some supper?", she asked to which I hummed my agreement then hung up.

I didn't waste my time, I changed my clothes quickly then ran all the way to her house through the downpour. After at least twenty minutes I was in front of her house, drenched to the bone and sure that I caught a cold.

"Oh, my! Come inside before you catch a cold!", the Hungarian ushered me in, pointed to the kitchen, but she went in the opposite way."I'm gonna get you some dry clothes until yours dry."

I just walked towards the kitchen numbly, not really registering anything save for an heartache. Why was I feeling a heartache? I'm not in love with him, we are just friends! It doesn't make any sense at all!

"I'm sorry, but this is all that's in Roderich's wardrobe and it's not too stylish or small.", Lizzie announced as she came back with a pair of pants and a white t-shirt."Now, do you want a cup of coffee until the food is ready?"

I nodded my approval, then went to the bathroom where I changed from my wet clothes to what she gave me and with slow as heck steps came back. I wasn't in the mood of trying to act heroic or all cheerful and smiles. That's Antonio's job after all.

"Will you tell me what exactly happened then?", my friend asked softly after she handed me my cup of hot coffee.

"It's...just as I told you. We were talking and I saw that Tonio sent me a message about finally going out with that brat he loves so much and I also told him this, but he told me that it was pretty obvious that they along with Feli and Ludwig, Mattie and Gilbert, Francis and Michelle will get together at some point. The calm tone he used annoyed me for some reason so I snapped at him that he knew nothing, then told him what really happened and that made him dash out of the house. Most likely to the Italian brat's place.", I explained with a dry sob and sipped my drink even if it was scalding hot, I was too numb to feel it.

"Well, that's not very smart of you.", she remarked with a huff.

"I could tell that much.", I replied sarcastically, sipped my coffee again then closed my eyes."What should I do?"

"A good start would be to let him cool off. Maybe a day or two with no contact and after that you could meet and talk about it?", Elizaveta suggested with an wink, but I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Lizzie, this isn't a story written by you and Kiku. I know you're trying to lighten the mood, but it's not working.", I replied with a pout and a sniffle."Where's Roderich, by the way."

"I'm right here Alfred.", said aristocrat answerded my question from the door to the hallway."I was reading in the library."

"Hi to you, too.", I greeted him dryly which got me in response a weird look.

"Is he alright, Eliza?", Roderich questioned his girlfriend with a worried glance.

"He fought with Arthur.", Lizzie told him with a pointed look."How about we eat? The food is ready!"

We ate in silence most of the time, aside from the moments when Roderich or Elizaveta would make small talk ending when I wasn't replying. The dinner went smoothly if you ignore my lack of enthusiasm.

When we finished eating, I excused myself to go change back in my now dry clothes and go back homes but Lizzie talked me into staying over the night at their house so now I was in a guest room, plopped down on the bed.

I tossed and turned around in the big bed, not sleepy nor wide awake, jade and heartbroken eyes staring at me, haunting me. I couldn't take that look anymore.

Without thinking I started to hum a random song, not bothering with the lyrics, but slowly I started to also mumble words which turned into a song.

"When everything you love is leaving, you hold on what you believe in...", I sang quietly, mostly to myself."We are gonna stand and fight forever, we are gonna fight for us together..."

That's right. If we don't fight together the past then we won't move forward, we'll only stop or worse, go backwards. We don't have to fight each other, we have to fight what happened in that period.

So, with these thoughts in mind I slowly fell alseep, green eyes still haunting my mind, but now they were full of sadness and hope, hope that I was gonna transform in reality.

* * *

Shorter chapter is shorter, but there it is! I hope you liked it because I stayed up all night to write it and it's 4 AM when I'm posting it. I had fun with it nonetheless and I think that I'll do both P.O.V until they make up.

Three reviews and I'm on my way with the next chapter~


	12. A tired neko, old rivalries and plans

Oh. My. Gawd.*almost faints* I wasn't expecting to see ten emails at eight in the morning, but you, fans, are awesome! I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I've never thought that this story will have so many fave's and follows.

Wind's Spirit: Trust me, if they didn't like it they wouldn't have clicked those two buttons.

Review time~

_Random toria: I...Am I...Eh?*stares confused at the comment*If it has that effect on you it must mean that I'm pretty good at writing not so peaceful stuff. Thankies~_

_DawnSketchthepony: *is munching on the virtual cupcake*Thanks for the cupcake and medal! It makes me happy that you like the story so much :3~_

_elizabeta H. Austria: When I first thought about that song I wanted to make Elizaveta tell Alfred those lyrics and him saying that those were from a song and then to realise what he should do, but I think it's better like this._

We are approaching 50 reviews pretty fast and I thought that I should do something for that someone! Think of it like a prize for the 50 reviewer. I will announce that person through a PM and I will also write in the author notes of the next chapter (after I see who the person is) what the reviewer got and who it is.

What the hell did I just write. I mean, this isn't what I usually write, I'm more of a peaceful and that kind of stuff person. I guess that I can do somenting else too...*too confused by what her mind can make her write, ignore her for this chpater XD*/Wind-chan out!

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night and as much as I would like to say that the next day I felt better, I didn't. When I woke up I felt even more drained than before, my eyes closing on their own accord and my cat ears flat against my head.

"Morning Arthur! I hope you're up by now or I'll wake you up myself.", an Italian accented voice shouted through the door before said teen entered the room.

For a few moments I just stared at him, still sleepy and not understanding what was happening, but when I realised that all that I was wearing was a large blouse, I started to blush and threw the closest thing to me, which was a tomato shaped pillow, at his head.

"Out! Out of the room!", I yelled back, the white and large blouse that I was wearing hanging off of my shoulder, as I grabbed another pillow."Don't you have manners?! At least knock before you come in!"

"I just wanted to announce you that breakfast was ready, but if you want to act like a wet cat, then stay in bed all day long!", Lovino replied with an annoyed huff and most likely crossed his arms."Well?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Give me a minute and I'll be in the kitchen.", I told him sleepily, stretched then yawned, showing my small and sharp teeth.

After that I heard his steps echoing down the hallway, then disappearing when I think that he reached the stairs.

I didn't waste my time, I changed quickly in some clothes that the Italian gave me when he came in and went on my way to the kitchen. Here I found Antonio cooking (nothing new) and Lovino plopped on a chair at the table.

"Good morning.", I greeted them with a short wave of my hand and took a seat at the table."What's for breakfast?"

"A sandwich for you.", the Spaniard responded while he pointed at a dish on the table that I didn't notice before."Any objection?"

"Just one.", my friend answered in my place after he rose his head from the table's surface."I remember I told you to stop acting like a jerk."

"Lo siento mi amor, but you woke me up earlier than usual and you know that I'm not a morning person.", the Spanish cook told him with a quick smile.

The mushy atmosphere was making me feel sick to the stomach, like I was gonna puke what I ate last night so I put my head down on my crossed arms and closed my eyes. They were so happy together, although they bickered a lot.

"Yo, Artie!", the tomato love called me, knowing that I hate that nickname.

"You're spacing out. Are you feeling okay?", the brat next to me asked me with a frown.

"I'm...alright, I guess. I'm not in the mood to eat breakfast, although a cup of honey flavoured milk would be great.", I mumbled my request without too much enthusiasm and half opened my eyes to shoot them a pointed look.

A few minutes later one of them handed me my milk and I began to sip it, tuning their conversation out. As I was sipping my milk, all I saw were two sky blue orbs looking at me (or maybe through me) with an empty look, like they weren't focusing on me or at all. That's weird. I swear I didn't see this up until now.

I don't know how much time passed, but at some point they both stopped talking then I heard steps going away and most likely to the room they shared now. I think that was Lovino because I remember he said something about a summer job yesterday. Since when does Lovino like to work? And in summer time nonetheless. Now, that's really odd.

"I would like very much if you drank that milk instead of letting it go to waste, _Arturo_.", the Spanish lad teased me, knowing that what annoyed me more than the stupid nickname was him using the Spanish equivalent of my name.

"Shut the bloody hell up _Anthony_.", I shot back while sipping my milk and using the English equivalent of his name.

"Be careful of what you say 'cause Lovi's not here to defend your sorry hybrid self.", Anthony retorted with venom, but I could see that he wasn't putting much effort into our argument.

"Bickering for the sake of the old times? You're such an emotional git.", I laughed lightly when he plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Pretty much.", was the last thing he said.

I didn't notice, but while we were "arguing" we moved from the kitchen to the living room where we both plopped down on the couch and watched tv. Of course that there was nothing interesting until we stumbled over a cooking channel and decided to watch it. Half an hour later I could feel my eyes close again of their own accord and this time I didn't fight it and just let the black hands of the abyss called sleep take a hold of myself and drag me in a dreamless sleep.

~Some hours later when Lovi comes back/P.O.V.: Antonio~

"Lovi! You're finally back home! You don't know how boring is to spend the time with Arthur!", I whined when mi tomate came home.

I heard his steps when he was outside so I snuck to our bedroom before he could see that the neko has fallen asleep against me. Although we've never been friends before it still surprised me how much he changed now that he is half cat.

"Scared that you'll become half a cat too? You know it's impossible, right?", Lovi teased me with a smirk after he changed his clothes.

"It's not that. And I can't believe what I'm going to say, but listen to me.", I told him with a slight frown (emotion which felt alien to me) and patted the bed next to me.

It was very weird to see the Brit so vulnerable and for a moment I thought that there was someone else. While he seemed to have fallen in a dreamless sleep, he kept repeating the word "sorry" over and over, sometimes interrupted by the American's name.

"We need to get them back together, be it friends or more than that.", I ended my idea with a serious look.

I was right because it caught him off guard. Lovino was about to retort, but when what I said sank in he closed his mouth and stared at me like I had two heads.

"Did something happen while I was away?", the Italian asked me with his brows furrowed and put a hand on my forehead."You don't have a fever, so you're serious about this. Why the change?"

"Honestly? I don't know it either. What I know is that it annoys me when he isn't fighting back. Or talking at all.", I replied with one of my cheerful smiles."So, will you help me?"

"Of freakin course.", mi amor answered with a small smile of his own and a very rare hug."This is for getting over that childish rivalry."

The rest of the day (or when the Brit wasn't around) was spent on thinking how to make the two stubborn teens meet each other and talk about their problems. We didn't come up with anything but we still have time. It's not like there's a timer or worse, someone spying on every move we make. I hope that the second one isn't true.

* * *

Yay~ Another chapter! Not as sad as the other ones, but still! And yes, at the end Tonio breaks the 4th wall a little.

So, what do ya think? Leave a review with your opinion!

Three reviews and I'm on my way with the chapter~

I wonder who'll be the 50th reviewer :D.


End file.
